1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric chip antenna structure suitable for miniaturization, and more particularly, to a dielectric chip antenna structure made smaller than a general built-in antenna for effectively reducing its resonance frequency and improving antenna efficiency.
2. Background of the Related Art
An antenna used for mobile communication services is a passive element whose characteristic sensitively varies with its surrounding environment. This antenna receives electric waves from an antenna attached to a base station, a repeater or a radio communication device or transmits an electric signal generated from a communication device to the outside. A typical model of this antenna is a monopole antenna having a length of approximately ¼ of the wavelength thereof.
Antennas of current mobile communication devices are evolving from external antennas toward built-in antennas. As a portable mobile terminal is miniaturized increasingly, the space occupied by an antenna in the terminal is also restricted and reduced.
A built-in antenna used for a mobile communication device does not fully use a metal conductor on a printed circuit board (PCB). Thus, the antenna requires a larger occupying space in the mobile communication device in terms of its characteristic even if the antenna is small. Furthermore, when two antennas having the same wavelength are formed on one PCB, phase interference between the antennas deteriorates antenna characteristics.